Big Sister
by Eriphabottackson
Summary: Julie was the older sister of Elsa and Anna, but she unfortunately perished along with their parents at sea three years before the Great Freeze. This is her story, written as an autobiography. Warning: This may or may not give you feels. Just a bit...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfic in honor of the DVD release of Frozen, which I just watched on Blu-Ray... with subtitles! Anyway, I don't own Frozen. Enjoy!**

Although I had already been born, my life hadn't truly begun until I was six. True, I was the daughter of the king and queen of Arendelle. I had toys and games and riches… but what I had wanted my whole life (at least up until that point) was a sibling.

And sure enough, on my sixth birthday, my parents announced they were going to have another baby. I could hardly contain my excitement! For nine months, I was preparing for being a sister. Whenever my mother came in to teach me reading lessons, we would read books about taking care of young ones. "It's going to be a girl," I predicted one day.

"And how do you know?" Mama laughed. "You can't tell until it's born."

"I don't know. It just… seems like a girl."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, boys are usually big and strong. And your stomach isn't that big, so…" Mama laughed again.

After nine months passed, Mama had to go into the room with Papa and the midwife alone to give birth. I put my ear against the door and used one eye to see through the crack in it. I jumped up and down anxiously, played with my light brown hair, and stared at the clock in the hall. Three minutes… five… ten…

Finally, I heard wailing. All of a sudden, I was scared to go in. What if I wasn't ready for this? What if I couldn't be the big sister this new baby deserved?

The creaking of the opening door interrupted my thoughts. Papa stood in the doorway. "Julie?" he asked. "Are you ready to meet... your sister?" It _was _a girl! I nodded slowly and, taking my father's hand, stepped cautiously into my mother's bedroom.

Mama sat in the bed, holding the crying baby close to her chest. I couldn't help but stare in wonder at my sister... my sister... I tried it out in my head. It would take a bit to get used to, but it made me very happy.

"Would you like to hold her?" asked Mama. Still mesmerized, I nodded. I had never been this close to a baby before, yet alone held one! Papa sat me down in a nearby chair as he placed the baby into my arms. He positioned them properly, and then removed his hands. The infant had stopped crying as I held her.

It was then I fully took in how beautiful she was. Obviously, she was adorable because... well, she was a baby, but I mean beautiful. She had opened her eyes slightly. They were a bright blue, like mine. "What's her name?" I questioned.

"We decided to leave that up to you," Papa told me. Once again, I looked into the baby's blue eyes. She was beautiful... quiet (at least now she was)... tender... There had to be a name to fit someone like this. Without warning, I spoke the first thing that came to mind, "Elsa!" The baby blinked.

"Elsa," I repeated. She smiled... at least, I thought she did. My parents and I laughed, and I held her closer to me. "Do you know what, Elsa?" I said to the little baby. "I'm going to promise you something. I promise... that if someone ever tries to hurt you, I'll protect you. That if you're ever scared or sad, I'll comfort you. I'll take care of you no matter what, and... and I'll be your big sister... forever and for always."


	2. Chapter 2

Two years later, Elsa and I were just getting ready for bed. I was brading my little sister's hair, which turned out to be a platinum blonde color, when she gasped and darted to the window. "Elsa, what is it?" I asked worriedly, joining her.

"Sky's awake!" she exclaimed, pointing outward. My eyes followed her finger until they fell upon the night sky. Sure enough, blue, green, and purple lights danced among the stars.

"The sky isn't awake," I giggled. "Those are the Northern Lights. They say the spirits of people who leave us make up the lights, so they let their loved ones know they're not alone. But it's really just a natural wonder."

"Wonder..." Elsa mumbled, trying the word out. She smiled. "Wonder!" she repeated. "Wonder, wonder, wonder!" My sister raced out of our room, chanting the word over and over.

"Elsa, come back here!" I ordered, but I couldn't help laughing as I said it. Darting after her, I called her name and told her to come back, but Elsa tried to make a game out of it. She thought we were playing tag, so I stopped chasing her once we reached the end of the hall.

"Well, I'm going to bed," I announced. "If you want to get caught by Kai and Gerda, be my guest..." Elsa, not wanting to be caught by our parent's servants, immediately rushed back to me and threw her arms around me. "Sorry, Julie," she said sadly.

"It's alright," I chuckled, hugging her back. "Now, let's get back to-" My sentence was cut short when I witnessed a most unbelievable sight. "Hey... Elsa?" I asked her. "You see the snow too, right?" My sister turned around and gasped. Snowflakes coated the floor of the hall and continued to fall from the ceiling.

"Snow!" she cried out giddily, dancing under the flakes.

"Elsa, get away from there," I warned. "I don't know what's going on..."

"It's snowing, silly!"

"Yeah, _indoors._" Elsa stopped. Even a two-year-old knows it's not supposed to snow inside. She stared at her hands, then scrunched her face up as if in deep concentration. What I saw was absolutely unbelievable, but it was real.

A blue blast of light shot from Elsa's hands. It hovered in the air for a moment, and then dispersed into tiny snowflakes, which fell alongside the other ones. Elsa gasped. "It's... _me,_" she managed, her voice hoarse with fear.

"Elsa..." I began, starting to walk over. The floor and the walls, due to how afraid my sister was, were starting to ice over. When Elsa saw the ice, she began to cry. "Elsa, it's going to be okay..." I soothed, reaching out my hand to hold hers, but she pulled away. "No!" she shouted between sobs. "I don't... I don't want to... hurt you..."

Seeing my sister like this almost made me cry myself. "I'm going to get Mama and Papa, okay?" I told her tearfully. "Just stay here and don't move." Gulping, Elsa nodded.

* * *

When our parents finally got to the scene, Elsa was still sobbing into her hands, and spikes of ice began to slowly form and protrude through the wall. No matter what my parents tried, there was no calming her down. Finally, and idea popped in my head. "Elsa?" I asked tentatively. "We're... we're going to play a game, okay?"

"A g-game?" Elsa choked out.

"Yeah. With all this snow, we can... well... we could build a snowman." The tears seemed to vanish from my little sister's eyes as excitement replaced them. "But I don't know how," she confessed.

"Then I'll show you." I walked, confidently but cautiously, toward Elsa. Elsa eyed me warily, making sure she didn't hurt me. Kneeling in front of her, I made a little ball of snow. "Now you just make the ball bigger and bigger, until it's big enough for a head and body," I explained. "And then you put them all together..."

My parents laughed as Elsa rolled around in the snow, trying to make the snowman's head. The finished result was a lopsided snowman without a nose (which we had named Olaf), but it was also my sister's fear fading into oblivion. Mission accomplished.


	3. Chapter 3

A little while later, Mama and Papa had a huge announcement: they were going to have another baby! I guess two girls wasn't enough for them to handle. Being the older one, I managed to get out-of-this-world excited but still remain calm. Elsa, on the other hand, was almost literally bouncing off the walls! (and shooting ice and snow at them) She luckily managed to calm down by bedtime.

Although, once I fell asleep, I started having weird dreams. There was this woman who looked a _lot _like my sister if she was grown-up. She was singing this song over and over, and when she wasn't, she was running after the Northern Lights as if her life depended on it.

"Julie?" Elsa's voice interrupted my dream. "Julie? Julie, wake up!" The woman who, I'm guessing really _was _my sister, vanished as everything went black. I opened my eyes. Elsa, almost three years old, sat on the edge of my bed and stared at me expectantly. "What is it, Elsa?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked. "I... I had a nightmare."

"Of course you can. Come on. Do you... feel like talking about it?" Elsa shook her head fiercely and dove under the covers with me. I put my arms around her, snuggling with her. "Are you sure?" I checked. My only reply were whimpers. But then, Elsa lifted her head slowly. "I... we had another sister, and... I was holding her," she explained tearfully. "But I... I got so scared... and..." Her voice caught in her throat.

"Elsa, you don't have to tell me if it's too much," I told her.

"I... I froze her!" my sister squeaked out, trying not to cry.

"Elsa, it was just a dream, okay? Nothing like that will happen for real."

"But I'm... I'm scared!"

"Of what?"

"That... I'm not going to be a good sister!"

"Oh, Elsa! You'll be a great sister! Believe me, it just comes naturally."

"Easy for you to say. You're the best big sister there ever was!" My eyes welled up with happy tears. I wrapped my arms around Elsa, who whimpered into my shoulder. "You want to me to sing you a lullaby?" I asked. I felt my sister nod.

The song the adult Elsa was singing in my dream was the song I chose to sing. Although I couldn't hear the words, the tune stuck, so I only hummed it. Soon, I felt Elsa's breathing slow as she fell back asleep.

* * *

Not long after Elsa's third birthday, Mama went into labor. Having gone through this experience before, I knew the key to getting Elsa through this was to keep her mind busy. But even with any games or stories or songs I used to entertain her, my little sister still couldn't help herself from glancing at the clock or putting her eye through the crack in the door.

Elsa, not being able to take it anymore, just ran up and randomly hugged the life out of me. All I could say was her name, and she stopped cutting off my breathing. "I'm scared!" she told me. "I can't do this! I want my little sister-"

"Or brother," I reminded.

"I want him or her _now_!" In the middle of Elsa's rant, the door opened. "Elsa? Julie?" called Papa. "It's... a girl."

A wide grin spread across Elsa's face. But as the reality of the situation hit her, she looked too terrified to move. "Elsa? It's okay..." I comforted, nudging her forward. "Don't you want to meet Anna?" I used the name we had both picked out for our new sibling if it were a girl.

Elsa nodded. Gathering her courage, she took a deep breath and entered the room. She saw Anna wailing in Mama's arms and gave me a "You-go-first" look, but I sat her down in the seat that I had held her in when she was born.

I set Anna down in Elsa's arms, and in the process, I saw that she had our blue eyes. Once again, I felt that protective bond surge through us, the way it happened with Elsa. After I positioned Elsa's arms correctly, Elsa grinned. "Anna..." she whispered, trying out the name. "Hi, Anna. It's me... your big sister, Elsa."

Then Elsa turned to me. "Do you remember those promises you made me when you held me?" she asked.

"Of course I do!" I replied. My words from that day were always in my mind and heart, no matter what. "Well, I want to make those same promises right now... to Anna."

Hanging over both of my sisters, I re-recited my vows to Elsa, and she repeated them to Anna. I could've sworn that our new sister smiled as Elsa talked to her. Just the way Elsa did when I said her name.


	4. Chapter 4

After Anna was able to walk ad talk (and boy did she talk), I noticed something. She and Elsa were absolutely inseparable. Not a day went by that they didn't play together. It was like the way me and Elsa were; she was in Anna's position, where she would always follow me and be looking to play, and I, in Elsa's current position, would always be keeping a close eye on her and setting the example.

When I was eleven (Elsa was five, and Anna was two), I was lying on the grass of the castle gardens. You know that feeling of the sun on your face, the way the heat cascades along your skin? Well, lying in the sun on this particular day, I opened my eyes while looking up at the sky and took a deep breath. I felt like I was inhaling the sunlight. It was the most pleasant scent in the world.

The laughter of my two sisters filled my ears. The sun's rays carresed my face. The sweet smell of sunshine in my nose... it was one of the best afternoons of my life.

Then, I heard a gasp from behind me. Now fully alert, I sprang up and turned around. Anna, breathing heavily, stared in awe at Elsa, who had accidentally summoned a small flurry of snow. "I'm... I'm sorry," Elsa apologized, fear taking over her voice.

"Wow!" exclaimed Anna. "Elsa, that's cool!" She reached out to tickle Elsa, who pulled back. "No, Anna," she said sternly. "We're not doing that again..."

"But I like the snow!" Anna giggled as she again reached out, but I grabbed her hand. "Anna, don't do it if Elsa doesn't want you to," I told her.

"Fine," mumbled Anna. "But when I tickle Elsa, she makes the snow!"

"I know. But Elsa doesn't like to make the snow."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not normal," Elsa answered. "And... I want to at least _act_ normal, so-"

"So I love you?" asked Anna. "Elsa, even if you're not normal, I'll always love you. You're my sister!" Tears spilled out of Elsa's eyes as she embraced Anna. "Thank you, Anna," she said softly. "But I meant that _other _people might not accept me."

"Well, I'm with Anna on this one," I said, putting my hand on Elsa's head gently. "Just because people don't accept you, that doesn't mean that you can't be who you are. Besides, you really shouldn't care what anyone else says... so long as you have people who love you." I put my free hand on Anna's head, and my youngest sister laughed.

On the way back to the castle, Anna asked me, "Why was Elsa crying when I said I loved her? Did I make her sad?"

"People don't cry _just _when they're sad," I explained. "People usually only cry when they feel too much emotion. In this case, Elsa felt really happy."

"Ohhh..." Anna grinned. "Well then, I'm glad I made her really happy. I'll just try not to make her cry next time."

* * *

And this, although I didn't realize it at the time, was the beginning of the Feel, Don't Conceal Movement. It basically meant that Anna and I had encouraged Elsa since that day to use her powers in order to get more comfortable with them. I loved how happy Elsa was being herself, Elsa loved letting everything go, and Anna loved playing in the snow that was conjured.

But of course, this was only the calm before the storm. And, no, I don't mean that literally.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as I was a teenager, my training to become the next queen of Arendelle became more difficult. As a result, I wanted to have more fun and stay up later. And as a result of _that, _I wanted to sleep later.

Well, apparently, when you have lessons on becoming a queen, and you have two little sisters, sleep is not an option. And what happened on one fateful night made me question whether sleep even existed.

Again, I was having that dream about Elsa as an adult. You know, the one where she was chasing the Northern Lights? This time, though, I found out why. There was ice forming at her feet as she ran, and high winds blew snow around everywhere. She was panting, and she looked terrified, as if someone were chasing her.

Elsa stopped running and tried to catch her breath. But as she turned to look behind her, I noticed she was looking back at our kingdom, which was covered in snow. Without warning, she burst into tears. She fell onto the snow-covered ground. "Julie… Julie, please," begged Elsa, weeping. "Please help…"

Wait a second… where was I? She was asking for my help, but I was nowhere to be seen! It broke my heart to see Elsa, who looked the age to become queen, sobbing and lying on the ground, hugging herself, while spikes of ice formed on the sides of the mountains where my sister had fled.

Then, startlingly, the Northern lights shone on my sister's face. Elsa's tears seemed to be colored blue and green as the lights fell on them. Her sobs were curtailed as she opened her eyes to see the wonder before her. "Julie!" she exclaimed, picking herself up off the ground. "Julie!" She kept calling my name as she ran after the Northern Lights, which were leading her somewhere.

I was so confused! Was I the lights? Had Elsa named the lights after me? Before any of these questions were answered, I heard Anna's voice waking me up. "Psst! Julie! Julie! Wake up!" my youngest sister giggled.

"Anna, go back to sleep," I grumbled, still extremely tired.

"But I can't! Elsa said we can build a snowman! You want to come?"

"Seriously, Anna, I'm fine." Leaping off of my bed, Anna whispered (or at least attempted to, because I heard every word), "She's being grumpy."

"She probably just needs to sleep," Elsa whispered back. And, a little louder, she added, "I guess she'll just miss out on the awesome icicles I can make…"

I sprang out of bed. The icicles that Elsa made with her powers when she was extremely happy were the most beautiful things I had ever laid my eyes on. "In that case…" I said, a grin slowly spreading across my face. "I'll race you two down!"

Elsa and Anna giggled as they raced down the stairs. Seeing as I was fourteen years old, and Elsa was only eight, and Anna five, I could easily beat my sisters. But I just let them win because I felt too tired.

Anna and I were the only two people who knew Elsa and were okay with her powers. Mama and Papa wanted Elsa to conceal them, and the servants… well, I guess we can't blame them. Can you imagine how much snow they'd have to clean up?

Elsa created snow in the room, and she and Anna started on their snowman, while I snuck into the kitchen to grab a carrot for the nose. As soon as I came back, the body was already put together. I handed the carrot to Anna, who pushed it through the snowman's head. "Snowman!" she exclaimed.

I laughed affectionately, and then Elsa knelt behind the snowman, pretending to be him. "Hi, I'm Olaf," she acted out in a deep, silly voice, "and I like warm hugs!"

"I love you, Olaf!" Anna shouted, running up to the snowman and hugging him. This made everyone laugh. As Elsa tried to compose herself, I noticed frost covering the entire window pane. From the bottom of the sill grew those magnificent icicles. Mesmerized, I walked over, gently touching the beautiful creation of my eight-year-old sister.

"Catch me! Catch me!" Anna was calling down to Elsa. Calling down...? "Anna, get down!" I ordered. She was jumping off of huge mounds of snow, and Elsa created new snow mounds to catch her the higher she jumped.

"Anna, Julie's right," Elsa said, worried. "We have to stop. I can't-"

Elsa slipped on the ice just as she shot an icy blast to try to catch Anna. Unfortunately, the blast hit our sister right in the head, and she came tumbling down.


	6. Chapter 6

"Anna!" Elsa and I screamed. We both rushed over to our sister, lying unconcious on the snowy gorund. I hugged her close, my heart pounding against my chest. She was ice cold! Quickly, I tried rubbing her body to warm her. And then I noticed something particularly weird: a streak of Anna's head had turned white.

"Mama! Papa!" Elsa was screaming her head off.

"Elsa... Elsa, calm down," I cautioned. Wait a second... what kind of a person expects an eight-year-old to stay calm after she hit her little sister in the head?! I wanted to hit myself, but I couldn't waste any time in warming Anna. Sobbing, Elsa fell to her knees. I put my arm around her and realized, with a start, that she was sobbing like this in my dream. Of course, she was an adult and on the run from who-knows-what.

Ice formed from her foot as she cried, and it spread all throughout the floor and on all of the walls. "Elsa... it's okay," I soothed, rubbing her shoulders. "It's going to all be okay..."

* * *

Well, what a lie _that _turned out to be! Because the worst decision that my parents could've made to solve this issue? They made it. Mama and Papa took us to see these trolls, who had the power to heal Anna. But it came at a price.

"We must remove all magic, even memories of magic, just to be safe," an old troll, Pabbie, explained to my father.

"You mean... she won't remember I have powers?" asked Elsa incredulously.

"It's for the best," Papa told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Do what you must," he added to Pabbie. For once, I wholeheartedly agreed with my father: even if Anna didn't remember Elsa's powers, at least she would be unharmed. And plus, if we slowly reintroduced her to the magic, she would still accept her.

The troll pulled out Anna's memories and, instead of her playing with me and Elsa in a snowy ballroom, the scenes were replaced with the three of us outside on a winter day. Pabbie then placed the memories back into Anna's head. The only way you could tell that she had been hit with magic was the white streak in her hair.

"You were lucky it wasn't her heart," the old troll said when he was done. "The head can be persuaded, but the heart is not so easily changed." Turning to my father, he asked, "Was Elsa born with the powers, or cursed?"

"B-born," he stuttered. "And they're getting stronger."

Taking Elsa's hand, Pabbie continued, "Elsa, your powers will only grow as you get older. There is great beauty in it." He created a magical image in the sky of an older Elsa, about the same age as the adult Elsa was in my dreams. Except she wasn't, you know, made of blue light or anything. She was making snowflakes in the image.

"But also great danger," the troll added. The huge blue snowflake in the sky turned red and dispersed. Elsa gasped quietly. "You must learn to control your power," Pabbie went on. "Fear... will be your enemy."

Now the image of the adult Elsa was made of a red light. The image of a crowd surrounded her, as they began to attack her. Elsa gasped, loudly this time, and hugged the life out of me. "So if fear is her enemy..." I started asking, ignoring he fact that I could hardly breathe, "don't you think the pictures in the sky scaring her was a sucky move?"

"Julie!" Mama scolded.

"Don't disrespect the old wise troll!" Papa added. Pabbie chuckled slightly. "It's okay, really," he said. "I know she's just concerned for her sister..." The troll tried to pull me aside, like he wanted to talk to me privately, but Elsa wouldn't let go. "Elsa, I need to talk with Pabbie, okay?" I told her. "Just... let go and go to Papa. Alright?" Elsa nodded and ran into our father's arms.

When no one was relatively close to us, Pabbie whispered, "You, too, were startled by those images in the sky. I could sense it. You dreamed about this, haven't you?" I let out a silent gasp. How did he know about my dreams?! Was he reading my mind? Although in shock and awe, I decided it was best to answer honestly. "Something like it," I relied, now composed. "And how do you know about that?"

"Just like your sister, you have magic within you," the troll explained. "The only difference is, yours can be suppressed or controlled easily."

"What kind of magic?"

"It has been inferred that you must have an open mind to see he future. But it is not so. What needs to be opened is your heart. And yours, Julie, full of love and passion, is quite ajar."

I tried to process everything. "So, I have the ability to see the future?" I asked, just to make sure I had heard correctly.

"Yes," replied Pabbie, "but only from your dreams. That's why I said it was easily controlled."

"But Elsa's isn't?"

"It _can_ be controlled. It's just difficult to do so."

"I'm willing to do anything to help her. Just tell me what I have to do, and I'll do it." Pabbie smiled. "In that case, I know you _can_," he told me.

* * *

And so, what was the big deal about the decision my parents made? Instead of trying to get Elsa to conquer her fears, they decided that they would try to "protect her as well as others." That meant we had to close the gates to the kingdom. We had to reduce the staff, and limit Elsa's contact with people. We had to keep her powers hidden from everyone...

...Including Anna.


	7. Chapter 7

Really, if this didn't rob me from my childhood, I don't know what would have. I still slept in the same room as Anna, but Elsa's bed had been moved to another room not far away. Those first nights of my sister's isolation were torture. I didn't know what my parents were doing in there with her, how long it would take to control her powers so she could get out, or if she was okay. Anna didn't know why she and Elsa were seperated, and she actually cried herself to sleep.

Finally, _finally, _I managed to get enough nerve to try to convince my parents to let me visit Elsa. I was able to succeed because I told them about my conversation with Pabbie, how he told me I can help my sister. "Just be careful," Papa told me as he opened the door. "As long as she's not too emotional, you'll be fine."

Elsa was sitting on her bed and staring at the floor sadly when she heard the door creak open. Her head immediately snapped up, and she grinned. "Julie!" my sister shouted, tackling me into a hug.

"Hey, Elsa," I greeted, smiling warmly as I hugged her back.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too. And Anna misses you..." At the mention of Anna, Elsa's smile was instantly replaced with a look too serious to be given by an eight-year-old. "You didn't tell her, did you?" she asked.

"No," I relied, also serious. "I _have_ been thinking about it, though..."

"Don't." I looked into my sister's eyes. There was something different about them. They looked hardened, emotionless. What had gone on those past few days?

"Please, don't tell Anna," begged Elsa, squeezing my hands tight. But I didn't feel my flesh against hers. I felt something... fabric-y. I looked down at my sister's hands, and I saw that she was wearing gloves.

"What are the gloves for?" I asked her.

"Papa said they'll help control my powers," Elsa replied. "I just have to conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show."

"'Conceal, don't feel?' What kind of a motto is that?"

"I don't know. It kind of... stuck."

"You _can _conceal it for now, but you really ought to work on being in control."

"I _will _work on it! But Julie? I... I think I'm better off like this." I eyed my sister suspiciously. What would make her want to be so isolated and not able to play with Anna?

"Um... hello? Elsa, are you in there? Earth to Elsa!" I waved my hand in front of Elsa's face, giggling.

But to my surprise, Elsa slapped my hand away. "Don't laugh at me!" she yelled tearfully. "I'm serious about this!" I immediately stopped the playful teasing and just stood in shock. "Well, I'm serious, too," I finally managed. "This isn't you..."

"It is, now," Elsa cut me off, the tears coming slowly down her cheeks.

"Elsa..."

"Please, just leave me alone." My sister turned around and put her arms around herself. I knew that it was probably best to do as she said, and I was actually in the process of opening the door to leave. But something in me kept me rooted to the ground.

"You know what? I'm not done with you, yet," I spoke, turning around. "I'll leave now, because you asked. But there is no way I'm going to let you stay in this room alone your whole life." Elsa didn't reply at all.

"I'm going to come back here a few more times, okay? Just so you can get used to being like this. Maybe I'll even spend the night, so you don't get nightmares." Still no reply from my sister.

"I don't care if you want to be isolated your whole life. That's your decision. So the least I can do is make sure you adjust. Elsa, you're my sister. I can't give up on you..." Tears came to my eyes, and I managed to blink them back as I finished, "I love you."

This time I could've swore Elsa uttered a sob as I shut the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Every other night for seven more years, I would go in and either sleep with or just check on Elsa. I know I only said to Elsa I'd only do it a couple of times until she was fully adjusted, but she liked it when I came.

The first time, I brought my old stuffed animals for her to sleep with. The second night I slept in the same bed as Elsa. She had only one nightmare, and I could tell because the bed frosted over, and she was shivering. I held her close to my chest and whispered words of comfort, but there's not much you can do when the kid's still asleep.

It was when she woke up that I found out what I had that could help my sister control her powers. Elsa was crying and talking all at once, and to be honest, I couldn't really understand her. "Whoa, Elsa. Calm down..." I told her. "Just talk a bit slower, okay? Now, try to stop crying and... tell me what happened."

Elsa gulped several times before speaking, "Y-you know what the t-troll said about having ice in your h-heart?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I c-couldn't control my p-powers, and I... you were with me and I... there was an ice storm and..."

"My heart froze?"

Elsa nodded and wept into my chest. I embraced her even tighter. "Elsa, you listen to me right now," I said. "You got to stop worrying about this stuff, okay? No ice is going into my heart. And even if it did, I would still live."

"H-how would y-you know?" sobbed my sister.

"Because I have too much to live for. I have you and Anna... and I love you guys more than anything." I leaned closer to Elsa and planted a kiss on her forehead.

As I did, I heard a loud cracking sound. The ice on the bed had started to thaw. The tighter I held Elsa, the faster it receded from the bed and into nothing. "Hey Elsa! Look!" I exclaimed. My sister turned around to see the melting ice and gasped happily.

"It's gone!" she shouted. "Julie, you did it!" Elsa laughed and hugged me extremely tight.

"Did what?" I managed through the pain in my ribs. "All I did was kiss you."

"But you made the ice go away!" My sister leaped out of bed and blasted ice at the wall. "Do it again! Kiss me again!" she told me.

"Elsa, what if something happens when I'm not here to kiss you?" I asked. "Just imagine I'm doing it." Elsa closed her eyes and scrunched her eyebrows in concentration. With the same expression, she backed up and touched the ice. Nothing happened.

"I'm sorry, Elsa," I apologized, seeing her heartbroken expression. She climbed back into bed and sniffled. "It's alright..." I soothed as she cried herself back to sleep.

* * *

Over the course of the next seven years, every time I was overwhelmed with love for Elsa, and I hugged or kissed her, the ice she created would vanish. But if she just imagined it, it wouldn't work. And it wasn't until I was eighteen, and Elsa was twelve, that we figured out it was the love that went along with it that controlled the magic.

The time I didn't spend with Elsa, I played with Anna. We put on plays with her dolls, pretended to talk to the paintings, and built snowmen outside. The same day Elsa and I figured out her powers, Anna had asked me, "Does Elsa love me?"

"Of course she does!" I answered in surprise. "Why wouldn't she?'

"Well, she never plays with us anymore. Anytime I ask her to come build a snowman, she always tells me to go away. Did... did I do anything to make her hate me so much?"

"No! Anna, Elsa still loves you! That's why she won't play with you!" Realizing my mistake, I covered my mouth with my hands. Oh, I was so, so doomed.

"What do you mean?" whispered Anna, sensing I wasn't supposed to be saying this. I sighed. I guess if I just said the basics and didn't go into any details, it couldn't hurt.

"You wouldn't remember this," I began, "but just before Elsa started to shut you out, she accidentally hurt you. She doesn't want to hurt you again. That's why she doesn't want to be near you." Anna gasped. Her face brightened.

"Julie, I have an idea!" she exclaimed. "Your coronation is coming soon, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, when you're the queen, you can just ask Mama and Papa to un-isolate Elsa! She won't hurt me again; I know she won't!"

"Well, I have until Coronation Day for that. That's three years, Anna..."

" I can wait three years! Elsa's going to come around. Just you wait!" In the best mood I'd seen her in since Elsa's isolation, Anna ran upstairs to her room, humming.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally, at age 21, the time came to succeed my parents as ruler of Arendelle. Excitement buzzed around the kingdom. The gates would finally be open for the first time in… well, forever.

I had gotten dressed and given Anna one of those Faberge eggs, a gift exchanged by royal peoples on occasions like this. I needed to give one to Elsa, too, so I stopped in her room before it was time to enter the cathedral.

I put my ear against the door and heard Elsa breathing heavily. "You okay in there?" I asked worriedly. Please don't let her powers be acting up now. Please don't…

"I'm fine!" Elsa called. "I just… can't get this stupid… stupid dress on!" I nearly fell over laughing. "Alright, hang on!" I chuckled. "I'm coming!"

Walking in my sister's room, I helped Elsa zip up her absolutely beautiful dress, and she stopped panicking. "Here you go," I said, handing Elsa the egg.

"Thank you!" my sister laughed, smiling wide. Anna, along with our parents, came running into the room. Elsa immediately stopped grinning and straightened herself. "It's time," Mama told us.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. "Elsa! I can't believe it's you!" She threw her arms around Elsa in a rib-breaking hug. Elsa was about to hug Anna back just as hard, but she caught a warning look from Papa. "Yeah, it's me," she responded, allowing a small smile to grace her lips while she patted Anna's head.

Anna let go, grinning. "Come on!" she yelled to Elsa. "I can't wait to meet everyone!" She ran out, tugging Elsa, but my fifteen-year-old sister pulled her hand away. "No, Anna," she said. "We have to go to church and watch Julie get crowned queen. _Then _we'll socialize."

Anna frowned. "We have, like, two minutes!" she argued. But then she seemed to realize how little time that was to talk. "Yeah, you _do _have a point," my youngest sister gave in.

I laughed and nudged Anna out the door. "Alright, silly," I told her. "I'll see you at the cathedral. I just need one more minute... with our sister." That last part I added to Anna, but it was mainly aimed at my parents. Maybe they knew what had gotten into Elsa.

"Are you okay?" I asked Elsa when it was just us.

"I'm fine," Elsa replied, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you sure? Because I thought you would be happier to see Anna. You were acting... I don't know... restrained." My sister shifted her weight between her two feet. "I'm fine," she repeated. "I'm... just trying to be a good example."

Suspicious, I eyed Elsa carefully. It didn't seem like she was hiding anything. "And on that note, we better get to church," I exclaimed, pulling my sister along. "I can't be late for my own coronation, can I?"


	10. Chapter 10

My dreams hadn't been acting up since that night of the accident. The big ones I had were about my coronation. According to the dreams, everything would be fine. But there was a small part of me that still doubtful. What if all the training I had gone through wasn't enough?

Then I thought about the fact that I had these same doubts about being a big sister. And, not to brag or anything, I hadn't screwed up anything badly enough that Elsa and Anna hated my guts. So, I was pretty sure that being queen was just like becoming a big sister, except you were responsible for a kingdom, not a little kid. Well, Elsa and Anna were teenagers now, but still…

_Deep breaths, Julie… deep breaths… _I told myself. My hands were shaking as I walked up to the altar, but I tried to keep myself under control. I glanced at Anna, who grinned as she waved. Elsa smiled slightly and nodded in respect. I returned the gesture.

When that crown touched my head, I wouldn't be a kid anymore. I was an adult, and I was taking a major step. I would be taking on even more responsibilities, more stress… and I had to set a _huge _example for everyone in the kingdom, especially my sisters.

I leaned forward and sighed deeply. The bishop held the crown above my head, and moments later, the gold touched my hair. I rose, feeling powerful, and took the scepter and orb in my hands.

Facing the crowd, I smiled as everyone rose. The bishop chanted a prayer in Latin as my heart pounded against my chest. "I hereby proclaim you, Her Majesty..." his voice echoed through my head. "Queen Julie of Arendelle."

"Queen Julie of Arendelle!" the crowd chorused.

* * *

Later in the evening, I joined everyone else in the music and dancing. In a traditional folkdance, which literally kept me on my toes, I was able to catch a glimpse of Elsa and Anna. They were talking to each other, laughing with each other. A huge smile grew on my lips. For the first time in forever, they were really sisters again..._ friends _again.

After the dance, I searched the crowd for my parents. I finally found them talking to some other royals. "Excuse me," I said to the others, "may I talk to my parents please?" They bowed deeply and went away.

"What is it, Julie?" my father asked.

"I was thinking... since I'm technically the ruler of Arendelle now... about keeping the gates open." The former king and queen exchanged worried looks.

"Maybe? Possibly?" I persisted nervously.

"Honey, the whole reason we shut the gates in the first place was to protect Elsa," Mama reminded. "If anyone notices her powers and doesn't accept them... and, God forbid, tries to harm her-"

"First of all, if anyone tries to hurt Elsa, they have to go through me," I interrupted. (I know, I was having an attitude...) "Second, she shouldn't care what anyone thinks of her. Anna, you and Papa, and I love her just the way she is. As long as she has us, she'll be just fine." I glanced at my little sisters, giggling as some pretty horrible dancers displayed their... um, skills.

When it was time for cake, and my sisters and I were eating, Anna asked Elsa, "Where did you get those gloves?"

"I've always had them," Elsa quickly replied, going back to her cake.

"Really? Because I don't remember..."

"Well, then, you don't remember." Anna eyed the gloves suspiciously. "You'll get them dirty if you don't take them off," she pointed out.

"Anna, will you please just-?!" started Elsa, clearly annoyed.

"I mean, I get if you're afraid of dirt, but it's not that bad."

"Okay, who's ready for bed?" I asked, clapping my hands together. But both my sisters were too busy arguing to hear my attempt to break up the fight, or to point out that it was only 7:00.

Anna was still going on about the gloves, while Elsa was trying to flee back into her room. "Will you listen to me?!" shouted Anna, pulling off one of the gloves.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Elsa screamed, snatching the glove from Anna's hand. As she put the glove back on, she saw the hurt in our sister's eyes, which were quickly welling up with tears. "Anna, I'm sorry..." apologized Elsa, voice so soft you could barely hear her. But Anna was already running back towards me and our parents. As I comforted my twelve-year-old-sister, Elsa fled the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to those of you who favorited, followed, and/or reviewed. **

**readerz99: Actually, I wrote the ten chapters before I posted them, and just posted them all at once. I _wish_ I was that fast a writer! Thank you for the positive feedback.**

**Alese222:Thank you! Here's the next two chapters!**

"Elsa!" I called, running after her when I was done comforting Anna. "Elsa!" When I reached Elsa's bedroom, I raised my fist and knocked gently. "Elsa?" I whispered.

"G-go away!" Elsa sobbed.

"Elsa, please let me in..."

"No!" I sighed, exasperated. How did she expect me to help her if she wouldn't let me in? Maybe it's just because she's a teenage girl.

"Elsa..." I repeated, starting to quietly open the door. Only it wouldn't open. "Elsa, unlock the door!" I ordered.

"It's not l-locked," my sister managed through her sobs. "It... it f-froze... I didn't m-mean to..."

I sighed again, but with sympathy this time instead of annoyance. "Alright, just hang in there," I told her. After backing up to the wall, I sprinted toward Elsa's door and rammed my shoulder into it. I know, not the smartest of moves...

"OW!" I howled as a sharp pain took over my shoulder. "Talk about feeling, not concealing! Ow...!" Whimpering, I tried the door again... and it opened.

Ice covered all of the walls of Elsa's bedroom, and snowflakes fell from the ceiling as she lay curled up on her bed, crying. I immediately shut the door behind me.

"I d-didn't mean to y-yell at Anna..." she wept as I sat at the foot of her bed.

"I know..." I spoke softly, rubbing circles on her back. Sniffling, Elsa sat up and tied to wipe her eyes. I continued to rub her back and her shoulders. We sat in silence for what felt like forever. "You were right, you know... earlier," Elsa confessed. "When you said I was being restrained. I was just.. trying to act normal. Just trying to _be _normal... and _good._"

I smiled lovingly at her. "You _are _normal," I said. Elsa gave me a look. "You know, overlooking your powers," I added quickly. "And you _are _good. And... you're different. But that's not a bad thing."

My sister gave me a tiny smile as I pointed toward her heart. "This, right here, is what makes us human," I went on, "and the emotions we feel from it. That's why I want you to feel, not conceal. Because... because it's what we feel that makes us who we are."

Elsa really seemed to take in what I was saying. "See, that's my only problem with royalty," I commented. "Everyone wants you to be perfect, to never say what you really feel." I paused. "Says the Queen of Arendelle!"

The both of us laughed. While I had been comforting Elsa, the ice had melted and the last snowflake that fell didn't suffer a long, painful death; I just caught it on my tongue. I must've looked pretty silly doing it, though, because Elsa burst into giggles. We embraced, and I began to sing to her the same song I had always sung to her. The one she sang in my dream all those years ago.

Since the words "Let it go" appeared in the song several times, I was guessing it was the song's title. And I sang it to Elsa all the time, either when she had a nightmare or just needed general comforting. Obviously, she would sing it later in life. But for now, it was important for her to hear.

* * *

For the next three years, I followed the plan I made with my parents. They wanted the gates and Elsa to stay cut off from everyone, and I wanted Elsa and Anna to have more opportunities to reconnect, like they did on my coronation. So, we reached a compromise: the gates would stay closed, but Elsa and Anna would get to spend some time together.

I hadn't persuaded my parents enough to have the three of us sleep in the same room again, but at least Anna got to play with Elsa. The two of them enjoyed being together again. And what I said to Elsa about how what we feel makes us who we are? She was really trying to live by that. Hey, I think we dropped the "conceal, don't feel" thing!

Although, a couple of times during those three years, dreams of the future came to me. And I did _not _like what I saw.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I'm sorry this chapter is totally depressing. But hey, it's just plot! (and the future). I hope you like it, anyways!**

In one dream, a 15-year-old Anna was walking glumly down the hallway from where my sister's bedroom was. She was dressed in black. "Elsa?" she called, knocking on the door. "Are you okay? Oh… what a stupid question. Of course you aren't okay."

Anna leaned against the door and slid down to the ground. "You weren't at the funeral," she whispered. "I know you were really close with her, but… please, come out. We're all each other has, now."

There was no reply from the other side of the door. Suddenly, Anna burst into tears. "Please don't shut me out again!" she sobbed. "Please! It's just you and me… what are we supposed to do?"

This time, I heard Elsa sobbing, too, pretty loudly. But not a word was said to Anna.

* * *

It wasn't that the dream didn't confuse me; on the contrary, I almost pretended I didn't have it, because there was, like, nothing to understand! This next one, however... the only reason I would pretend I didn't have it is that there was _too much _to understand. And the whole concept was both depressing and frightening.

Elsa, the same age she was in that previous dream(18), was walking through a graveyard (I guess having to do with that funeral Anna was talking about). She came to a group of three huge headstones. Blinking back tears and sighing, she knelt in front of the two that were directly next to each other. Elsa said what sounded like a prayer.

And then came a surprise: the names of our parents were on those graves. Next, Elsa turned to the other large headstone. The name on the grave was slightly smudged by the rain, but I could tell whose it was. And it was the biggest shocker of my life.

"Julie..." Elsa whispered, and then burst into tears. She fell to her knees. "I'm sorry... I'm so, s-s-so sorry..." she wept. "I wanted to come to the f-funeral... but I was too... t-too upset and... sc-scared..." It began to snow.

Elsa tried to stand up, but she was shaking so badly that she fell back down again. Through the weeping, she managed to go on, "You were the only one who... told me I could... be _me._ That I didn't have to f-fear my powers... or m-myself."

Suddenly, Elsa became angry. Whimpering, she shouted, "Y-you said you would n-never die! That you h-had too much t-to live for! I'm still h-here, so why did you d-die?! You s-said you wouldn't... you wouldn't..." Ice began to form on my headstone.

Sobbing even harder, she buried her face in her hands. "I'm never... n-n-never... letting someone in... n-n-never again!" Elsa swore.

I was also crying now. Not only because I was scared of how I was going to die, but because I couldn't believe my death had made my sister suffer this much. Because I had made a promise that I failed to keep.

"I'm s-s-sorry, Julie..." sobbed my sister. "I just... I f-f-feel so... alone..."

Suddenly, flashes of numerous colors of light: blue, green, pink, purple, flashed onto Elsa's body; it almost made her seem to glow. She must've sensed the light on her, because she looked up. Her crying hadn't entirely ceased, but she did stop to gasp at the Northern Lights.

We both looked at the lights and remembered my words from ages ago: "_Those are the Northern Lights. They say that the spirits of people who leave us make up the lights, so they let their loved ones know they're not alone. But it's really just a natural wonder_."

"Julie?" whispered Elsa. "Julie, are you up there?" She grinned. "Julie, the Lights aren't just natural wonders. You _are _up there; I'm not alone! Julie!" She started to run after the Northern Lights.

And that's when I woke up.


	13. Chapter 13

Not long afterwards, I decided to go visit the trolls again. It hurt that I couldn't tell Elsa and Anna what was going on. I mean, it might not have been THE future, right? Maybe it could've been one of those "This will be the consequences if you do such-and-such" things. But in case it wasn't, I didn't dare say it in front of my sisters.

And if I _did _tell them, what was I supposed to say? I don't know when, but I'm eventually going to die and leave Elsa with a legitimate reason to shut Anna out again?

"Julie, where are you going?" Anna wondered.

"Out," I replied.

"To do what?"

"Um... queen stuff." I know, the most non-lame excuse ever, right? Now, although Anna was the more hyper and immature of my two little sisters, she was smarter than Elsa when it came to these sort of things. "Okay," she said, but with some doubt. I rode off on my horse, Anna waving at me from the castle window.

* * *

I made sure I visited at night, because trolls turn into stone when the sun comes up. Pabbie seemed to be expecting me. I leapt off of my horse and greeted him. "It was a dream, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered in a serious voice. "I... I was..." My voice caught in my throat. "I was dead. Elsa was really upset... she started to shut out Anna again, I think. Is it really the future? Am I really going to die?"

The old troll was silent for a moment before telling me, "The future is what you make of it, Julie. But your death is a possible path. I've seen it, too. There was... a tropical storm, a shipwreck."

I heaved a heavy and shaking sigh. "I know I'm going to die eventually; everyone does," I managed. "But I am only worried about my sisters. I don't want them being separated again... I don't want Elsa being so... so..." I couldn't find a word that described how sad and angry Elsa was in that dream, how unwilling she was to let anyone else in again, not even Anna, because I had died when I told her that I wouldn't.

"Broken?" offered Pabbie. The word seemed right. "Yes... broken," I agreed, on the verge of tears.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I've seen a vision of your sisters... I believe it was 3 years after your death. Elsa's emotions had slipped from her control, and she had set Arendelle in an eternal winter."

"Eternal winter?" I repeated, stunned. What had made Elsa's powers manifest so much? Maybe after my death, she no longer believed in the "feel, don't conceal" motto and chose to ignore it.

"Luckily, with Anna's love, she remembered how to control her powers, and she lifted the enchantment," Pabbie went on. "The gates were open once again, and they decided to keep them open. They... they had truly become sisters and best friends again."

I sighed, both with relief and with determination. "If... if Elsa and Anna have a shot at being that close... then I'll gladly go beyond the grave to make it happen," I swore.

"Even if you can't live that kind of future with them?" asked the troll.

"Yes." He looked at me and sighed. I could tell there was something more he wanted to say to me, but the sun was rising. "Just think about what I said," Pabbie said to me as he transformed into a rock and rolled away.

* * *

This had been a little more than a year after my coronation. I had to do a lot of queenly duties (normally, I would make a joke about that, but now might not be the time for comic relief), and I mainly did them on my own. Now, however, I started taking Elsa with me on my "errands", since she would be queen after I died.

"Julie, can I ask you something?" Elsa asked me one day. We had just had lunch and were taking a stroll through the castle grounds.

"What is it?" I said, putting my arm around her.

"Why... why are you doing this? Showing me how to do all of this queen stuff?" Oh great. I mean, I know Elsa isn't stupid, but why did she have to ask?

"I thought it might interest you," I winded up replying. "You know, because Anna might get bored with this stuff. She's a bit of a jumping bean sometimes..." We both giggled.

I kept my arm tight around Elsa's shoulder. I knew I'd have to let it go (no pun intended) eventually, but for some reason, it felt as heavy as lead. And that's when I realized that I loved her too much to let go.

Yet I loved her enough to die for her...


	14. Chapter 14

**I originally wasn't planning to write this whole scene, but then I heard the song "Peace" by O.A.R. That song is what literally formed this scene with Elsa and Julie on their last night together. There's going to be an epilouge, though, so this is the end of Julie's journal, but not the fanfiction.**

**Please listen to that O.A.R song. :) **

I am now 24 years old. And I know my end is near. This journal is running out of pages, and I was planning to save them for Elsa and Anna to fill after I have passed on. But I have enough room to write in the events of last night... _my _last night.

I had left my "queen chamber" and had knocked on Elsa's door. And it was in that instant, when the door opened, that I was hit in the head like a ton of bricks when I realized just how much my sister had changed. She wasn't that eight-year-old that I still saw every time I walked into this room. She was a teenager... practically an adult; she's 18!

"Julie?" whispered Elsa, not wanting to wake anyone.

"Hi," I whispered back. "I was just thinking... you want to come in my room tonight?"

"Julie, you know all too well Mama and Papa aren't going to like that."

"I know, yes. But... humor me, would you?" Elsa tentatively walked to my room and shut the door behind her. "Come here," I said, sitting down on the bed. Elsa sat down next to me.

I had the chance to glance into her blue eyes, those eyes that were just like mine. The chance to notice her full beauty, all its glamour. Her platinum blonde hair was tied in a braid, which I affectionately brushed over her shoulder so that it dangled down her back. I guess when you're about to die, you notice how beautiful everything is, and you cherish that.

The two of us embraced. You know how when Elsa hugs me, I can barely breathe because she hugs me so tight? Well, tonight, it was the other way around.

"Julie..." Elsa managed. "You're... you're hurting me..."

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, letting go immediately.

"It's fine..." Elsa leaned her head against my chest and sighed contentedly. I began to run her fingers through her hair. "Elsa... do you think I turned out okay?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" replied Elsa, looking confused.

"I mean... do you think I'm an okay big sister?"

" Oh, Julie, you're better than okay! You're the only one who ever... ever _really_ tried to help me. To think I wasn't dangerous..."

"You're _not _dangerous." I cut her off.

"Well, Anna would've tried to help, too. But... because of the circumstances..." Her voice faltered. I hugged my sister even tighter. We fell onto my bed, holding each other.

We didn't even sleep that much that night. To be honest, we just sat in the dark, telling jokes and reminiscing. And it really helped to discuss when I was a child, because as strange at sounds, it would give me the maturity to do what I was about to do.

And eventually, sister holding sister, we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Elsa, Anna... the rest of these pages in this book... they're for you to fill. I will already have died in the shipwreck by the time you read all of this, which means my story is over. The story of you two... it's just beginning. Make sure you write all of it down. It's the writing, the memories, that help future generations to not make the same mistakes that we made.

Anna, I know you've just found out why Elsa shut you out. First, it was because she was only trying to protect you. Then, it was because of my death. You have to help her, Anna. You have to help her let people in again, for the sakes of both of you.

I will have written something separate for Elsa. It's in a book I read to her when we were younger; she'll read it when the time is right. I didn't even bother writing a will... because the only thing I want is for the two of you to not only become sisters again, but _friends _again. I know you can do that... I've seen it.

I will have already told you my secret; about my power to see the future. I've seen the two of you, friends and sisters again. I know, Anna, with your unconditional love for Elsa, you'll be able to fulfill that dream. But just be careful: the future is what you make of it.

You two are the most special people in my life. I love you both more than you'll ever know. So now that my story has ended, go ahead. Start yours.


	15. Epilougue: Dear Elsa

Dear Elsa,

I know it couldn't have been easy for you, coping with my death. And... I have to tell you a secret. I didn't notice until I was eight years old, but I was born with magic inside of me, like you were. Only mine let me see the future... through my dreams. I knew I was going to die... and where to hide this letter, so that you would read it on your coronation.

I figure you're old enough now to know the truth. I kept my powers a secret from you because I was trying to protect you from that knowledge. It wasn't always a good thing; it was a burden to know the future, sometimes. It's like how you were trying to protect Anna from _your _powers. You understand, don't you?

I need you to forgive me. For saying that I had too much to live for, and then dying on you. Please, please forgive me for that, Elsa. I only died for you because I've seen the future that you and Anna could have. And believe me, it's a wonderful one. I just believed that... that if I died, that future would have a better chance a becoming a reality.

Elsa, in case you still have doubts, I plan on putting them to rest right now. You are _not _a monster. You are _not _dangerous at all. You're my sister... and I love you. And after you read this letter, if you get a chance, I left my journal in Anna's room. Please read it if, like I said, you get the chance.

I made vows when you were first born. And I still am upholding them, even in death. If anyone tries to hurt you, I'll make sure that they won't succeed. If you're sad or scared, look to the Northern Lights; my spirit will comfort you. I'm always watching over you, to take care of you.

So don't be afraid... of your powers, of yourself. Remember what it means to love, and don't give up. Because I love you, and I'll always be there for you... obviously not physically, but I will always be in your heart, to support you and guide you.

Your big sister, forever and for always,

_**Julie**_


End file.
